


Clarity

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: It’s a constant struggle. Beel always trying to keep his hunger in check. Then you come along, and something in his world changes.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Clarity

All encompassing. All consuming.  _ Drowning _ . No matter how much he had, it was never enough. Always room for more. Only enough to take the edge off. Sometimes he got close. Days sat at the table with his brothers, laughing and joking. But it didn’t last. The laughter stopped. The fights began. The feeling returned.

No matter how much he would eat, it still ate away at him. A hollowness. An emptiness. Filled only by an unrelenting pain.  _ Burning _ . Twisting his insides.  _ Unbearable _ . It couldn’t be ignored, not for long.  _ Anything _ . Anything to stop it.  _ Everything _ . He tried everything. Food. To fill his stomach. The only thing that ever remotely seemed to work.

Days spent trying to plan around it. If he ate, he could so long without needing to. Some days were good. His plans worked, he could function. He could think. Other days weren’t so good. Somehow what worked yesterday didn’t today. So hungry he couldn’t think about anything else. He needed more.  _ Always _ . Always he needed more.

A void never closing. Never satisfied, despite how much he tried to fill it. Did it truly reside with his stomach? 

He tried so hard. Every day he tried so hard. A constant effort to stay focused. To be present. Everything changed when you came along. A human. So small and so fragile compared to him. He paid little attention in the beginning. Another mouth to feed and new foods to sample. One night and his opinion swayed. A pudding gone, a room shared.

He got to know you. Your kindness. Your bravery. Your resilience. It happened slowly. Something subtle. Something he didn't notice at first. Time slipped away when he was with you. No counting the minutes until his next meal. He could think. He could be in the moment. The pain gone. For a while, he didn't have to bear it.

The longer he spent with you, the more he felt it. Your hand in his. His arms wrapped around you. The warmth of your lips against his in a kiss. Bodies pressed together, locked in embrace. The void forgotten. He felt whole. Contented. Happy.  _ Loved _ . You gave him satisfaction. You filled the emptiness left behind. 

You brought his world clarity.


End file.
